Intuitive Intelligence
Upon obtaining this ability the user's brain goes through permanent changes; The users become able to immediately knows the answer to any question or problem they happen to face and formulate how to overcome an obstacle. They can understand the mechanics behind any issue they face and know what must be done to solve any problem. Users instinctively use all of the circumstances surrounding them to their optimal benefit, thus they always "just knows" what the best course of action is and makes the right decision in any situation. They are able to instantly analyze and understand anything; from how to operate complex machines, languages, how systems (social or technological) work, what the perfect strategy for any given situation is, even down to personal secrets, flaws, traits and weaknesses of people they only just met. These kinds of information are then used in the manipulation of individuals and whole cultures for their own ends. Users are completely self sufficient and can overcome any obstacle without outside help, Users subconsciously notice, process and understand any/all details of any situation or environment no matter how small, allowing them to intuitively understand and solve any problem or situation no matter how difficult or impossible it may be. It doesn't matter how small the clues or details are, they will automatically know and process them almost instantly without trouble, granting them perfect foresight. The user can perceive and understand all cause and effect relations, deducing the path leading to any effect, allowing them to plan, analyze, and take action with absolute efficiency. In short, users are flawless tacticians. They understand everything, there always several steps ahead of everyone else, impossible to catch off-guard, and always achieve the best possible results. The whole process is automatic and intuitive, users simply need to decide what they want, and a they will immediately perceive the path. Users can handle all situations and matters, regardless of the problem, situation or conflict. They will always know what to do, when to do it, and how to do it. They will never lose a fight, conflict, etc., due to always being able to see a way to win and/or escape situation. Two side effects to this ability are the immunity to mental manipulation, and flawless coordination. Users can perform and mimic any physical act without difficulty, they possess perfect muscle control, allowing them to perform very precise muscle movements such as complex billiards shots and perform dexterous surgery with virtually no practice beforehand. They can control their own vocal cords allowing him to speak, sing, whisper, yell, hum, etc. in any pitch, voice or tone they want. Known Users * JJ Powell - He first demonstrated this ability in school, using it to figure out his school work super fast, but he claims he can only remember what he learns for approximately 6 hours, although it has been shown he can remember for a lot longer, it is ironic how he gained this ability when he was considered to have a learning disability. JJ got his power because it was the thing he was doing after the crash the powers of him and his family are subjective he wanted to be smart now he is, his mom wanted to make time now she has super speed. * Dr. Dayton King - He claimed in the fight against the Powell's he had all their powers but stronger, he never displayed this but it can be assumed he had this ability. Category:Power's and Abilities Category:Images of JJ Powell